Minecraft World (Overview)/Davidgumazon
This is compilation of Minecraft respects, theories and calc. 'Summary' Overview of Minecraft World and Inhabitants powers and stats. This is a profile of a theoretical peak Minecraft civilization. That is to say, the full extent of what a civilization of players within the world of Minecraft would be capable of. 'Cosmology Maps' The scale of the Minecraft verse. 'End Poem Map Info Graphics' The scale of The Player's instant Erasure and Law Manipulation is the entire second graphic, while the scale of The Player's general AP is that of the "Private World" shown in the 4th graphic. The Entities' scale of AP is everything shown in the graphics. (By Saikou) Versegraphicsminecraft1.png|Graphic 1 Versegraphicsminecraft2.png|Graphic 2 Versegraphicsminecraft3.png|Graphic 3 Versegraphicsminecraft4.png|Graphic 4 'Minecraft Civilization' Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A for basic weapons, 8-C for higher weapons, 7-C for stronger weapons, High 8-C via explosives, 9-B to 7-C via summons Civilization Type: Multiversal Civilization (Holds complete control over the Overworld, the Nether and The End, all of which are infinite dimensions) Name: Minecraftian Origin: Minecraft (vsb) Classification: Theoretical Peak Minecraft Civilization Kardashev Level: Type I, possibly Type VI (Can harness every possible source of energy in the entire Minecraft world, which is infinite) Age: Unknown Population: Infinite Territory: The three Minecraft universes in their totality Technology/Abilities: Swords, axes, and bows, capable of utilizing magic to empower weapons and armors, capable of producing potions that can buff their own stats, heal themselves and make them invisible. They can also be used offensively to cover zones with clouds capable of inflicting poison, reducing stats and deal direct damage to them, can teleport short distances, can create portals to move in the Nether, allowing faster and stealthier travel and use Ender Chests to access items from anywhere, capable of creating artificial soldiers with the Iron Golem, Snow Golem and the Wither, individual soldiers are capable of resurrecting a few times, capable of using explosives such as TNT or Ender Crystals, capable of producing highly complex Redstone structures, including simple computers, flying ships and traps. Attack Potency: Room level for basic weapons (Capable of violently fragmenting whole meter cubes of stone), Building level for higher weapons (Capable of harming beings who can no sell heat hot enough to vaporize large amount of water), Town level for stronger weapons (Comparable to the Ender Dragon), Large Building level (Comparable to Creeper explosions), Wall level (Can send tons of gold flying into the air) to Town level (Comparable to the Ender Dragon) via summons Power Source: Physical workforce, coal, lava, Redstone, gunpowder Industrial Capacity: Capable of producing out of thin air an infinite amount of cobblestone in a short time frame and capable of producing an equal amount of plants, wooden material, etc. in such timeframe Military Prowess: Possesses an infinite number of highly experienced warriors, with an equal number of wolves, Snow Golems, Iron Golems, Withers, airships and such ready for combat Notable Individuals: *The Player (Common inhabitant and soldier) *Wolf (Common pet and war beast) *Snow Golem (Created magical beings that will attack enemies using snowballs) *Iron Golem (Created magical beings that will attack enemies physically, smashing through them) *Wither (Created undead being that will attack any living things, even its own creators) *Ender Crystal (Magical artifacts capable of exploding on contact with anything) Weaknesses: Possess limited vertical territory, as their world is completely flat. Withers do not obey them in any way, and will blindly attack anything that is alive. 'Redstone Technology' *Automatic Water Source *Functional 2-way submarine *Automatic quarry *Functional Sugar Cane Combine Harvester *Redstone 3D printer (16 colors) *Sub-Conveyor Belt *Fully Functional 1KB Hard Drive *Infinite Bridge Builder Cobble generator Flying Machine *Minecart Furnace Train *Perpetual Motion *Tileable 3x3 Piston Door *Automatic Shulker Shell Multidimensional Farm 'Structures' *Sample: Island1, nether1 *Reverse Bridge *Diagonal Mines *Water transportation item piped 'Tactics' *Underwater Miner and Vent Crawler *Lava Accidents Safety Measure *He is holding a carrot so the pigs are following him and pushing him forward as he holds the button to mine 'Phenomenons' *Skeleton 360 no scope 'Treasures' *Landscape: Mountain Gates *6 Mending Books *2 Monuments and 3 Shipswrecks 'Minecraft Physics' Minecraft have different laws of physics to some degree. *Motion of Entities Velocity: Gravity works differently in Minecraft than the real world, as not everything is subject to the same acceleration. Additionally, there is a drag force proportional to velocity, again dependent on the entity. *Blast Radius: An explosion can destroy nearby blocks. Its blast effect is evaluated independently on many explosion rays originating from the explosion center, as shown in the figure. *Blast Force: An explosion has different effects on entities than blocks. Entities are damaged and propelled by an explosion. 121.00 (charged creepers), 77.67 (TNT), 56.00 (creepers), 16.42 (fireballs). *Blast Resistance: The minimum block resistance required to absorb maximum blast force of an explosion happening in nearby air. To not be destroyed, a block has to absorb all blast force at the first checkpoint in it. see 'Related Sources' *User_blog:Davidgumazon/Minecraft_Speed *Entity#Motion_of_entities *Explosion#Effect *Bow#Weapon 'Gravity-affected blocks' The sand, gravel, anvils, red sand, dragon eggs and concrete powder normally exist as a block, but when their support is removed, they turn into a falling (object) entity and fall down until they hit another object, at which point it places itself as a block in the nearest on-grid position, or turns into an item if that position is occupied by a non-solid block (for instance, a torch). The only exception is anvils which will delete any non-solid block they fall onto. This glitch can be used to break bedrock, and other blocks that cannot be mined in survival mode. 'Ender Pearl Velocity' *Average speed of thrower-to-ground was ???m/s. The distance is ≈?? blocks for ≈?? seconds. *Terminal Velocity was 60m/s. 'Ender Pearl Supercharged Velocity' *Diagonal thrower-to-ground is more than at least 250 blocks for 7.1 seconds. *Average speed of thrower-to-ground was 35.21m/s–42.25m/s. The distance is ≈250 blocks for 7.1 seconds. *Throw the ender pearl while riptide is still effect to benefit from from super speed. see *Terminal Velocity was 80m/s. (uncalculated because drag force proportional to velocity was unknown) "What I noticed is that projectiles like pearls don't use a flat velocity, but instead add theirs onto the throwers current velocity. Kinda like how if you threw a ball at 20 miles/hr on a bus going 30 miles/hr, the ball would actually be going 50 miles/hr. ~SimplySarc". 'Arrow Velocity' *Horizontal shooter-to-entity is 60 blocks for 1.7 seconds. *Average speed of shooter-to-entity was 50m/s. The distance is 60 blocks for 1.7 seconds. *At full charge (1 second), the arrow travels up to 64 blocks upwards, flies with a speed of roughly 53 m/s. *Terminal Velocity was 100m/s. *video made by Spiderrichard *Trivia: On Indev 0.31. The right mouse button could be held down to fire in rapid succession. Each arrow dealt 4 damage for each hit. They would fly in a ballistic trajectory affected by gravity and drag in air or water. Indev Steve 0.31 bow damage is comparable to Skeleton bow damage but Indev Steve was much faster than Skeleton at firing with bow. 'Elytra Speed' *The most efficient flight is at 5.9° down; trading a slightly less-than-optimal glide ratio for a bit more speed. *Maximum groundspeed is at 52° down. (69.5 m/s) *Maximum airspeed is 90° down or up. (The Player falls normally, at 80 m/s) *_cubfan_: Glide Velocity. 'Standard Melee Range' *Destruction Values Calc 'Volume of a block' Important first step. According to WoG, a Minecraft block is a meter long. Which would make it 1 m^3.Translating into cm^3, we have 1000000 cm3. This is the volume of a block. 'Basic Destruction' With our values above, we can calc the energy needed to traditionally break a block. The destruction of a block is portrayed as thousands of tiny bits of the material spreading everywhere, so using Violent Fragmentation seems appropriate. 1000000 x 69 = 69000000 joules, Room Level. 'Blunt Combat' ... 'Blade Combat' ... 'Explosion Combat' 'Enchantment Combat' ... 'Efficiency' Increases the speed the player mines. See Breaking#Speed for details. *Send Concussive Force to non-organic. "Does not matter if the player mines it with the incorrect tier. ~gamepedia" *Efficiency when applied to axes will increase the chance that the axe may stun a shield-types, with the base chance being 25% and a 5% increase for each level of efficiency. Level: #30% chance #35% chance #40% chance #45% chance #50% chance 'Knockback' An enchantment can knock back anything non-organic, living molten rock, slime substance, bone, intangibility/ethereal, and organic. Knocked back is the most common manifestation of knockback interrupts the someone's action and momentum and pushes them back a 3/6 meters distance which one was unable to control through withstanding the force of that alter the laws of physics. Combination of Motion Nullification and Knockback which can knock the target back with great distance. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Increases knockback. Level: #3 meters #6 meters 'Riptide' Riptide works by accelerating you to very high speeds instantaneously... but only for a flash. *This enchantment correlates to water manipulation because it uses the water to propel themselves in the air at high speeds when water is nearby. *Average speed of Riptide III thrower-upward was 20 m/s. The distance is 30 for 1.5 seconds. 'Chemical Magical Combat' ... 'Tools Combat' ... 'Flint and Steel' ... 'Pickaxe' ... 'Shovel' ... 'Hoe' ... 'Axe' ... 'Fishing Rod' *Grappling Target and Ender Pearl Kill. 'Lead' ... 'Utility Tools' ... 'Compass' ... 'Clock' ... 'Shears' ... 'Fragmentation' ... 'Vaporization' ... 'Nether Heat' The Nether's heat basically vaporizes whole meter cubes of water instantly. So... 1000000 x 2575 = 2575000000 joules. Building Level. 'Ender Dragon' According to Saikou, the EnderDragon's hitbox dimensions. It is 16 by 14 by 8. Each Block is a meter cube according to WoG, so together it makes 1792 meters cube. Thus making it 1792000000 cc. According to DarkDragonMedeus, the value for vaporizing Iron is 71353.79 joules/cc. see Saikou stated "The Dragon can vaporizes it's body size worth of steel and other material. It's vaporization because the Dragon can destroy large bodies of water without a trace. Pretty it wouldn't happen with Pulverization.". see On gamepedia: The dragon can pass through all blocks, destroying most types. Blocks not destroyed are those that naturally generate on the central End island and those that are intended to be indestructible: Obsidian, End stone, Bedrock, Command Block, Barrier, Iron bars, End portal (block), End portal frame, and End gateway (block). Suffocation cannot be used, as the ender dragon will destroy most blocks it comes into contact with and doesn't take suffocation damage otherwise. In other words: it was confirmed the Ender Dragon is cannot destroy The End made materials. 1792000000*71353.79=127865991680000 joules, Town Level+. 30.560705468 kt which is similar to the bomb that hit Hiroshima. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 50% damage to Steve with no armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 46% damage to Steve with full set of leather armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 38% damage to Steve with full set of gold armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 36% damage to Steve with full set of chainmail armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 30% damage to Steve with full set of iron armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 20% damage to Steve with full set of diamond armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 22.004% damage to Steve with full set of diamond armor but turtle shell is helmet. 'Armors' *Attacking underneath the armor instead would reduce the damage the target takes because it is an armor that adds to the character's durability. Minecraft physics applied to it. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Armor's durability in-game doesn't qualify as indication of durability outside of the game because it's gamemechanics. This is classified as video game physics non-canon. *Formula of damage taken in-game: damage * (1 - 0.04 * (armorpoints - damage / (armortoughness / 4 + 2))) = hp damage total. *Formula of damage taken outside of the game: Each armor point gives 4% damage reduction. Reductions: *Opponent's AP dealt 20% damage to Steve with full set of unenchanted diamond armor. *Opponent's AP dealt 4% damage to Steve with full set of unenchanted diamond armor and active Potion of the Turtle Master II. 'Enchantments' Enchanting is a mechanic that augments armor, tools, weapons, and books with one or more of a variety of "enchantments" that improve an item's existing abilities or imbue them with additional abilities and uses. Enchantments: Possible boosts applied to Steve's weapons. They can be made sharper, more durable, enable them to produce flames or make them stronger against a specific type of enemy. Enchantments on armor can make it more durable against certain type of attacks or even damage the enemy if Steve is hit. ''Enchantments Tabs'' |-|(Aqua Affinity)=Aqua Affinity: (Increases underwater mining rate. Normally, when mining underwater, a 5x penalty is applied to mining time. When mining while wearing armor with aqua affinity, this penalty is ignored.) |-|(Bane of Arthropods)=Bane of Arthropods *Increases damage to "arthropod" entities. |-|(Blast Protection)=Blast Protection *Reduces explosion knockback by (15 × level)% *High resistance to shockwave and explosion damage. |-|(Channeling)=Channeling *Summons a lightning bolt when an entity is hit by a thrown trident (does not work attacking melee), if there is currently a thunderstorm going on. |-|(Curse of Binding)=Curse of Binding *Prevents removal of the cursed item. The cursed item cannot be removed from any armor slot. |-|(Curse of Vanishing)=Curse of Vanishing *Causes the item to disappear on death. When the target dies, the item disappears instead of dropping on the ground. The item may still be dropped normally. |-|(Depth Strider)=Depth Strider *Increases underwater movement speed. |-|(Efficiency)=Efficiency *Increases the speed of mining. see for more detail |-|(Feather Falling)=Feather Falling *Reduces fall damage. |-|(Fire Aspect)=Fire Aspect *Sets the target on fire. Targets will be dealt 3/7 damage on level I/II. |-|(Fire Protection)=Fire Protection *Fire Protection will also reduce ongoing fire damage, which is normally not absorbed by armor. Also reduces burn time when set on fire by (15 × level)%. *If multiple pieces have the enchantment, only the highest level's burn time reduction is used. |-|(Flame)=Flame *Produces flaming arrows. Arrows are on fire when shot and deal 4 fire damage over 5 seconds. |-|(Fortune)=Fortune *Increase "harvest" drops, level I gives a 33% chance to multiply drops by 2 (averaging 33% increase), level II gives a chance to multiply drops by 2 or 3 (25% chance each, averaging 75% increase), and level III gives a chance to multiply drops by 2, 3, or 4 (20% chance each, averaging 120% increase). |-|(Frost Walker)=Frost Walker *Creates frosted ice blocks when walking over water. |-|(Impaling)=Impaling *Extra damage to each hit, to "aquatic" entities only. |-|(Infinity)=Infinity *Generates arrows out of thin air, infinite arrows, literally. *Shooting doesn't consume regular arrows. *Tipped and spectral arrows are consumed as usual. |-|(Knockback)=Knockback *This enchantment was very convenient in melee fights. see for more detail. |-|(Looting)=Looting (Increase "loot" drops and increase +1% chance of materializing intangibility per level. Increases maximum loot drop for most common drops by +1 per level. Increases chance of uncommon drops by making a second attempt to drop if the original attempt failed. The success chance of this second attempt is ½ for Looting I, ⅔ for Looting II, and ¾ for Looting III. Increases chance of rare drops by +1 percentage points per level (i.e., 3.5% at level I, 4.5% at level II, and 5.5% at level III). Increases chance of equipment drops by +1 percentage points per level (i.e., 9.5% at level I, 10.5% at level II, and 11.5% at level III).) |-|(Loyalty)=Loyalty (This enchantment will cause the trident to return back to the thrower) |-|(Luck of the Sea)=Luck of the Sea (Increases luck while fishing. With the default loot tables, this lowers chance of "junk" catches and increases chance of "treasure" by about 2 percentage points, and decreases the chance of fish by about 0.15 percentage points.) |-|(Lure)=Lure (Increases rate of fish biting the user's hook while fishing. Decreases wait time until a catch by 5 seconds per level.) |-|(Mending)=Mending (Repair durability with his own experience.) |-|(Power)=Power (Increases arrow damage by 25% × (level + 1). Concussive force on arrow because arrow's speed doesn't change.) |-|(Projectile Protection)=Projectile Protection (Reduces projectile damage (arrows, ghast/blaze fire charges, etc.).) |-|(Protection)=Protection (Reduces all damage.) |-|(Punch)=Punch (Same as knockback) |-|(Respiration)=Respiration (Extends underwater breathing time by +15 seconds per level. Grants an x/(x+1) chance of not taking drowning damage each second, where x is the level.) |-|(Riptide)=Riptide (Thrower will be launched in the direction the trident was thrown without losing the trident) |-|(Sharpness)=Sharpness (Can make sword "sharper") |-|(Silk Touch)=Silk Touch (Allows collection of blocks that are normally unobtainable: Mined blocks drop themselves instead of the usual items. It defies reality.) *List of blocks obtainable with Silk Touch |-|(Smite Smite)=Smite (Increases damage to "undead" entities) |-|(Sweeping Edge)=Sweeping Edge (Can make sword "piercer") |-|(Thorns)=Thorns (Attackers are damaged when they deal damage to the wearer. Can ignore durability) |-|(Unbreaking)=Unbreaking (Each durability hit against "unbreaking" armor has a 20%/27%/30% chance of invulnerability durability, which ignores AP of attacker with 20%/27%/30% chance temporarily.) |-|=... 'Foods' Saturation Effect in Minecraft Explained 'Blocks' |-|Mass and Volume= *'Cubic Meter (1000000cc or 1m^3)' *'Cubic Centimeter (cc or ccm or cm^3)' |-|Durability(work in progress)=... Miscellaneous Sources *How strong is Steve? (Reuploaded again) 'Items' Miscellaneous Sources *How strong is Steve? (Reuploaded again) 'Pure Chemical Compounds' "⁇" = The atomic structure of the unknown element cannot be observed in the element constructor. Basically this is an element of fantasy block/material of the game. Likely Effects: *Redstone have C U ⁇. *Netherrack have Si O Hg ⁇. *Endstone have Si C ⁇ ⁇ ⁇. *Glowstone have Ar B Kr Ne ⁇. *Soul Sand have Si O ⁇ ⁇ ⁇. Made Up: *Glowstone is composed of 20% Ar 20% B 20% Kr 20% Ne 20% ⁇. Headcanon: *Rs stands for R'ed's'tone. *Gs stands for '''G'low's'''tone. (Some people from minecraftforum.net believe it's P.) ---- *Diamond *Gold 'Feats |-|Steve can use= #The loyalty and riptide enchantments for the trident in water/underwater or raining/snowing, and in water with an elytra to give yourself a makeshift launcher. |-|Steve can do= #Bridge Placing: Straight Sneaking, Jumpbridging, Sneak-Onestack, Diagonal-Sneaking, Ninjabridging, Diagonal-Fastbridge, Inclined-Fastbridge, Onestacking, Twostacking, Breezilybridging, Inclined-Breezily, Bleeple, Inclined-Bleeple, Unicornbridging, Moonwalk, Derpbridge, Tellybridging. Godbridging, Slowness-Godbridging. Horsebridging. Fast Bridge no-shift. Doublehandbridging (1.9). Quarterderpbridging. Andromeda Method (Fastest Bridging). (Related: Analyzing Bridging Speed). #Grappling Target and Ender Pearl Kill #Retreat, Block, and Trick #Waterfall Swimming 'Non Canon' List of gamemechanics that are inconsistent and imbalance to IRL. Gamemechanics that doesn’t exist, that’s not how they functions outside of games. These are classified as video game physics non-canon. *Damage Immunity for half a second wouldn't exist IRL. This is classified as video game physics non-canon. *Base Knockback is just equivalent to "attacking" and not necessarily mean a knockback when receiving damage from players, mobs, or most projectiles, players and mobs will also be knocked back for one meter IRL. This is classified as video game physics non-canon. *... Canon List of gamemechanics that are consistent and canon to IRL. These are classified as video game physics canon. *Enchantment Knockback and Enchantment Punch can negates impact/motion of an objects/entities and knockback objects/entities for meters depending on level. This is classified as video game physics canon. see for more detail *'Infinite Water Source' has been confirmed canon multiple times: since 0.0.12a, 0.31, 1.5, and Default which imply Altered Physics applied to Minecraft items/blocks. This is classified as video game physics canon. *'Minecraft Physics Manipulator' Steve could freely alter between the way physics applies to him and physics of reality to a certain degree. Combination of Physics Infringement and Logic Manipulation. This is classified as video game physics canon. **via Damage Accumulation: on Entities and Blocks. ***Enchantment: silk touch ***Interactions: mining and attacking. **via Crafting: Density and Size. ***Items/Blocks: Stairs, Anvil, Clock, Bow, Sword, Pickaxe, Shovel, Hoe, Axe, Redstone, and etc... **via Block Placing: Gravity Defiance and Altered Physics. **via Distinctive Interactions: regular physics, status effect, enchantment, collision, velocity, gravity, acceleration, mass, and discernible interactions. ***for Regular Physics: you could simply carry indefinite amount of water bottles obtained from a single block of Minecraft-water but Minecraft physics doesn't apply to water bottles anymore is seen on cauldron ***for Status Effect: you could drink slow falling potions and drink milk. ***for Enchantment: feather falling, knockback, punch, power(concussive force on arrows), blast protection. ***for Collision: attraction/repulsion on slimeblock. ***for Velocity: motion projectiles(Motion of entities). ***for Acceleration: supercharged enderpearl. ***for Mass: dimensional storages. ***for Discernible Interactions: Dropped Items/Blocks and Equipped Slots/Off-Hand/Main-Hand. However this is classified as video game physics non-canon. ---- List of gamemechanics that does exist, that’s how they functions outside of games. *'LAN' World was equivalent to Server World in SMP sense. But SMP methods between LAN is different from Server via Vanilla Server and Cracked Clients. (Note: LAN/Server methods are irrelevant to versus BTW). *Singleplayer World and LAN World are basically the same world while your gameplay changed. *Singleplayer World's just runs like Server World. MC-14923 and still relevant on later. 'Steve Stats' 'Lifting Strength' (highest → lowest) (Version9 → Version1) #DBF: Can carry over 44 tons. Can carry stones calculated to be the literal weight of a car #VSB: 19300kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole meters cube of solid gold. Class 25 #'Version1': 27121.556kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole anvil. (7874 / 9) * 31 = Anvil weight. While iron isn't the densest material, the amount of iron in a single anvil is heavier than a single gold block. Class 25 #'Version2': 51466kg. Capable of moving around normally with full set of gold armor. (19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5) = Full set of Gold Armor weight. Class 50 #'Version3': 105709.778kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole two anvils with both hands and moving around normally with full set of gold armor. ((19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5)) + (((7874 / 9) * 31) * 2) = 2 Anvils and Full set of Gold Armor weight. Class 100 #'Version4': 154400.15kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole notch apple. 19300 * 8 + 0.15 = Notch Apple weight. Class 100+ #'Version5': 930180kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole densest banner. Class 100+ #'Version6': 9.6936x10^558 kg. Class Universal #'Version7': Infinite with Commands. Class Infinite #'Version8': Immeasurable with Mods or End Poem form. Class Immeasurable #'Version9': Irrelevant with Mods and End Poem form combined. Class Irrelevant Feats *... Miscellaneous Sources *How much weight can Steve carry in 1.11? *Heaviest Item in Minecraft - Updated for 1.8 'Steve Power' *Minecraft Physics Manipulator: Can freely alter between the way physics applies to him and physics of reality to a certain degree. Combination of Physics Infringement and Logic Manipulation. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Block Placing: Can place building-type materials as blocks while the Gravity Defiance and Altered Physics applied to the blocks. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Damage Accumulation: Can use this ability to attack to accumulate a damage on the target but do no damage on to the target until stop attacking occur. Additionally, if damage accumulation stopped, all destructive attacks accumulated at the same area will damage the target. This is classified as video game physics canon. **Time limit of damage accumulation is 4 minutes and 10 seconds (about 250s). **It's an ability to accumulate damage and that will accumulate damages at one point are enough to penetrate durability of the target or even destroy it. **Whether the "target" is implied as an entity or non-organic the damages are the same. It is interact with: ***Entity via "attacking" interaction. ***Non-organic via "mining" interaction. *Crafting Conversion: Everything that is crafted by Steve works differently in Minecraft than the real world and this includes RPG crafting logic, as not every crafted-objects are subject to the same IRL conversion. Additionally, there is altered physics and added attribute dependent on the Minecraft logic. This is classified as video game physics canon. **Density: ***Shield. ***Swords. ***Tools. ***Armors. **Size: ***Some Building Blocks. ***Redstone Circuit. ***Stick. **Phenomenon: ***Effect of the Armors: "It is an armor that adds to the character's durability." ***Guardian's AIM Laser: "Its laser penetrates armor to some extent and its intangible laser projectile that follows the target and the beam cannot be dodged, but the laser damage is not intangible to bypass solid." ... 'In Game Damage' List of In-Game Damage. All the damages are depending on difficulty. 'Guardian' Guardian's laser damages you Also, it reduces the damage with full armor and depending on difficulty: *Full Leather Armor: 8 w/ hard, 5 w/ normal, 3 w/ easy *Full Chainmail Armor: 7 w/ hard, 4 w/ normal, 2 w/ easy *Full Iron Armor: 6 w/ hard, 3 w/ normal, 2 w/ easy *Full Diamond Armor: 5 w/ hard, 2 w/ normal, 1 w/ easy *Steve blocked laser with a shield: 2 w/ hard, 1 w/ normal and easy ... 'Profiles' * https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/The_Player * https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(Minecraft) * https://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Canon)/Withersoul_235 * https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Canon)/Davidgumazon * https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(Minecraft) * https://vsdebating.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Player * https://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Mob) * https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/2h02tm/respect_steve_from_minecraft/ * https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Player_(Advent_of_Ascension) * https://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(RFTools_Dimensions) * https://minefictions.wikia.com/wiki/Steve * https://characters.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://explodingtnt.wikia.com/wiki/Steve * https://supermeatboy.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Mr.Minecraft) * https://supermarioglitchy4.wikia.com/wiki/Steve * https://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Player * https://objectshow87.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_from_Minecraft 'Misc' *Survival Mode Lore: All minecraft items and how they're connected. *Minecraft ID list: minecraftitemids.com | minecraft-ids.grahamedgecombe.com 'Trivia' *Did you know Minecraft 1.12.2 pillagers mod coincidentally predicted new mobs from 1.14 which is 6½months away from livestream. Minecon 2018 Streamed live on Sep 29, 2018. Category:Davidgumazon